Never loved before you
by Fearrena
Summary: She was born in to a life of slavery and what happens when she ends up being saved by Allistor aka scotland.
1. Chapter 1

_Names to know_

Allistor = Scotland

Alfred = America

Arthur = England

Dylan = Wales

Cailean = Ireland

Francis = France

Mathew = Canada

_Now you know _

Don't say a word, please.

She walked into the pub, well more along the lines of dragged into the pub. She looked at the man that owned her. He was always like this, he always seemed to be angry and it was always at her. He had told her to put on the skimpy clothes and got ferocious when another man tried to talk to her, but this was her life since she was a child. Bought, traded, or sold to a new man every so often, that it was easier for her just to do as she was told and take the beatings even if she didn't deserve them.

"Whore get me some ale!" he barked as he plopped down at a table fare from the bar. She sighed and walked to the bar. There were so many people here and not just people men and she was wearing the most reveling out fit. It was a mine skirt that was nothing more than three inches of cloth and a tube top with a black jacket that she was not allowed to zip up. When she got to the bar the bartender looked her up down, she tried to hide her face in the hood of her jacket.

"What i'll be?" he asked looking at her.

"Ale please." she answered in a small voice. As she waited for him to get the drink a man with red eyes and white hair walked up to her.

"Vell, I can tell vhat you came here for." he said with a perverted smirk. She tried to shrink away from him, he was going to make it all worse for her if he kept talking to her.

"Lass who's the tab?" the bartender asked. She was thanking god that he came back.

"Clancy." she said in a whisper. He then handed her the ale and she pushed past the other man to take her master his drink. Most of the mens' eyes were on her as she walked back to him.

"Whore who was that man who you were talking to!" he yelled at her as she sat the drink down on the table.

"I.. I don't know sir." she said as she stood there knowing what was going to happen next. She only being seventeen, but living that long and being a slave you didn't get there by talking back to your master. He stood up and pulled her head back by her hair through her jacket hood.

"Bitch there's a lot of men that talk to you that you don't know. So who is he whore!" he yelled at her.

"B..but sir I don't know him." she whimpered.

"Yeah right!" he then hit across the face with that she hit the floor. She noticed that it was oddly quiet.

"Why is it so quiet?" she asked herself, but she then remembered that she was on the floor and what usual came next. She braced herself for the kick in the chest that would soon come. She waited for the punishment but it never came. She finally got the nerve to look up only to see that all of the drunken men were now sober and surrounding her master. What should she do? She didn't owe that man anything. Should she run and leave him there to face his own fate? Should she protect him? She didn't know what to do. Something like this had never happened before. As the bartender pushed through the crowd to stand in front of him he looked like he wanted to rip his head off, as well as the rest of them in the room.

"Now Mr Clancy, I see that you have a tab that is well over $2000.00. How do you intend to pay for it?" the bartender asked. She looked at the man he had red hair and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds in the dim light of the pub.

"You'll have your money when I get my next check Allistor !" her master hissed at the man.

"Well I'm afraid that your money is no longer good here Mr Clancy." she looked at the man who she now knew as Allistor. He seemed to be trying to keep a business composer but the hate was seeping out with every word that he spoke.

"So how do you want me to pay?" she looked back to the man that had bought her no longer than a week ago. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"Well you have some property that I'm willing to make a tried on. She seem to be worth right about $2000.00 and if you don't want to trade I can call the police and she'll still end up with me under protective custody." Allistor smirked knowing that this man didn't want the police knowing that he owned a slave.

"Take the fucking whore and just give me what I paid for." her now ex-master hissed.

"Okay boys give him what he paid for." she now noticed an extremely thick Scottish accent to his words. She watched as all of the other men pulled Clancy out of the pub. She didn't know what to do. These men stood up for her and she had know idea what any of them wanted from her, but she could take a good guess. As Allistor knelt down to look at her she tried once more to shrink away from him. "Now lass there's no need for that." he then gently pulled her to her feet. He looked over every buries on her face and she seen that he was trying really hard to keep his eyes on her face.

"Thank you." was all she could manage to say. It came out more of a whisper but he could just barely make it out.

"It's no trouble lass. How old are you?" he asked looking at her.

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks." as she said this she looked to the floor. He seemed to be amused by her shyness.

"Well what do they call you because I know that whore and bitch are not your name?" Allistor asked as he tried to get her to talk.

"My name was Rebecca Brindled." she looked up in to the mans bright green eyes.

"Well Rebecca Brindled you look like you could use something to eat." he than roughly pushed her to the bar. He quickly wiped up some food. He sat the plat in front of her it contained hags, eggs, beacon, and grits. All that she could do was look at the mound of food that was placed in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of how much food was there. "Well you going to eat it or are you waiting for it to do some sort of a trick." she looked up Allistor sensing that he was some what irritated.

"Sorry." was all she could say as she grabbed the fork and looked back at the plate in front of her. She didn't know if she could even put a dint in the very generous portions. So she dug her fork in to the the grits and didn't stop until she was full.

"Dame lass you can eat." She looked up at Allistor with a slight blush on her checks.

"Sorry that's the most food that I ever had." he looked at her she seemed sorry for every thing that she did.

"You know lass there is not a need to apologize for every thing that you do." Allistor looked at her, she seemed to be trying to cover her self but he had to say that he was enjoying the view himself.

"Hey Allistor that guy was sent home running! Now what are you going to do about the girl!?" She turned and looked at the man yelling he had blonde hair and bright happy blue eyes. She didn't know what to make of him. He wore a bomber jacket and some sort of military uniform. She looked around the pub, so didn't all of the other men.

"I can take her home if you want!" he was now standing beside her grinning ear to ear. She tried to scoot her chair away from him, but nothing.

"Alfred shut up!" Allistor snapped at the flamboyant American.

"I'll be tacking her home whether any of you like it or not!" he seemed angry and she hopped that it was not at her. Alfred looked at Allistor and just walked away.

"Lass if you want to cover your self you can." Allistor then took a pack of cigarets and lit one. She looked at him, wanting one herself. He seen that she was watching him smoke.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned. She pointed shyly at the tobacco that he had hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah so? Are you going to tell me that these are bad for me too?" she could tell that, that subject irritated him a lot.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. I...I just wanted to know if I could get one." she didn't even look at him when she asked. Allistor was in shock that she was asking for one.

"Yeah sure." he handed her one and he also light it for her once she had it in her mouth. "So how long have you been smoking?" Allistor asked Rebecca, she was now zipping up her jacket.

"Three years." she plainly stated taking a long drag from the cigaret. She took in the pungent fumes with a deep breath. She slowly let the smoke roll from her lips. Allistor watched her taking in the smoke and he couldn't take his eyes away. He pondered to himself why this woman smoking intrigued him. She looked up to see that he was watching her and she locked eyes with him with questions. When they caught eyes he could see the questions in her eyes. She quickly turned away, she knew that it was wrong to look at him in the eyes. She could get beaten for something so petty.

"Well lass it's time for us to head home." Allistor said with his cigaret hanging from his mouth. She nodded slightly and stood from her seat. She let him lead the way to his house.

She had not realized that he had stopped and she ran into him. He turned to look at her with slight irritation.

"I'm sorry master." she looked to the ground waiting for some sort of punishment. She felt his hand clap down on her shoulder and she looked up at his bright green eyes wondering what he was doing.

"Lass don't call me master my names Allistor." he seemed irritated that she had called him master, now she was really confused. Every other person had made her call the master but he didn't want her to call him master. She looked at him with her blue-green eyes wondering why he didn't want her to call him master.

When she looked up at were they had stopped, it was a simple two store house with bushes in the front and a car in the drive way.

"This is your house?" Rebecca asked looking at Allistor. He just glanced at her and let a sigh, she could not tell if it was irritation or something else.

"Yes, lass this is my house."

"It's huge."

"No it's not that big."

"Well I think that it is." As he ushered her in to his house. She looked at every thing in his house, it was clean and had slight smell of cigarets.

"Follow me." Allistor walked past her and up the stairs she followed behind him and in to a bed room. He was in the dresser looking for something but she did not know what it was.

"Here." she turned in just in time to catch some clothes that he had tossed at her. She looked at what he had tossed at her it, it was a plain white T shirt and a pair of boxers. " Your sleeping in here and I'm going to sleep on the cough. Good night and I guess that I will see you in the morning." and then he walked out leaving her in the room. She then changed her in to what he had given her and was now under the plade covers drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca, Tina, Arthur, and Tinker Bell

Allistor was woken up by Rebecca talking to some one but he could not here the other person.

"Tina he's not that bad."

"But you weren't there so how do you know what actually happened."

"No I'm not doing that."

"Tina that's just wrong on so many levels."

He had no idea what they were talking about.

The whole conversation

"He is going to be trouble just like every one else." The little fairy whined as she sat on the salt shaker on the table.

"Tina he's not that bad." Rebecca whispered in protest.

"So, if he could mack that other man run in fear there's something that your not seeing." Tina waged her finger at her.

"But you weren't there so how do you actually know what happened."

"You should just take some of his valuables and run. That way you can get of this life and live your dreams."

"Tina that's just wrong on so many levels."

"Well I don't care whats wrong and right I'm just trying to look out for you and this idiot can't be that great of a person. He has something planed and I an idea what it is." Tina then flew over to were Allistor was sleeping and stood on his noise.

Allistor felt some thing small on the end of his noise and he could also fell tiny wing beats.

"This idiot wont know what hit him." he heard the tiny voice of the fairy.

"Tina please don't he is really a nice person." He then heard Rebecca plead for the fairy not to do anything. That's when he thought that it would be a good idea for him to wake up. He shot his eyes open only to see the black and red fairy standing on his noise in complete shock. He then quickly grabbed her by her wings and then sat up.

"So this is who you were talking to eh lass." He looked over to the kitchen table were Rebecca was sitting and staring at him with fare held in her eyes.

"Well if you don't know this fairy than she can get out and never come back." Allistor didn't like fairy's and he didn't one around.

"I...I know her. She's my only friend." Rebecca finally chimed still scared that he was going to angry with her.

"Well then keep her away from me I'm not to found of fairy's." He then let Tina go and she flue over to Rebecca and hide in her blond red hair. As Allistor made his way up stairs to get a change a of clothes the phone rang. Rebecca didn't know if she should answer it or not, so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Um hello is Allistor there?" The man on the other end sounded like he was from Briton.

"Yes, he is. He just went up stairs. Could I give him a message?"

"Yes, you can. Let him know that he is to meet his brothers at Arthur's house today at nine."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Thank you. Good bye."

"Bye" she hung up the phone and looked over at Tina.

"Okay who was it? Was it his girlfriend?"

"No, I think that it was his brother."

"Oh great what did he want?" She quickly turned to see Allistor standing next to the stairs with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"He just me to tell you that you are supposed to meat your brothers at Arthur's house today at nine." She repeated the message that she was asked to give him.

"Oh great those idiots know what happened last night and they think that I really had the time to get you something else to ware besides my clothes." Rebecca started to back away from him, he was mad and she knew that it had to be at her. Who else could he be mad at? She inched her way to the fare wall but that was as fare as she could go. Allistor was still fuming when he realized that Rebecca had backed away from him, and was looking at him terrified that he was going to lash out at her.

"Lass whats wrong with you?" He questioned her with a raised brow.

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed out and then fell to the floor clutching her knees. Allistor was shocked by her sudden out burst of fear. He walked over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up at him both from shock and fear.

"Lass whats wrong?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Your mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"Then why were you yelling?"

"Becuase after you went to bed last night I call me brother, Dylan, and we talked about last night. We both decided that I would take you to get some new clothes and then go to lunch at our youngest brothers house and talk about what to do next. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Dylan or who ever called. It is right now eight and I still have to take you to get you some clothes." She looked up at him and in to his deep green eyes and all she could see was that he was telling the truth.

"I don't need new clothes." Rebecca whispered looking away from him a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Of course you do lass, you can't go around the whole of Scotland looking like your going on a date." Allistor chose his words carefully because telling her that she looked like whore in what she was currently wearing was probably not the best thing to do at this point.

"But, I don't want to mack you late." Rebecca didn't look up at him.

"Oh screw them! They can wait, I think getting you something more appropriate." He stood up quickly looking down at her. That's when he noticed that she was not looking at him.

"Lass what's wrong?" he looked t her at more closely and could see the small blush that was fading slowly.

"N..nothing." He looked at her and decided that it best to let it lie.

"I have an idea that might solve both our problems." Allistor then started up the stairs. He stopped and yelled over his shoulder. "Rebecca you coming?" She then followed him up the stairs and into his room. He was looking through his dresser and didn't seem to find what he was looking for. Then he moved to the closet and still could not find what he was looking for.

"Dame it were did I put those dam pants?" Allistor asked no one impractical. He scratched his head from pure confusion. He thought for a moment and he seemed to have a realization, and took off out of the room in a mad dash. Rebecca just stood there looking after him as he tore though bags of old clothes that he pulled out of the closet.

"Ah-ha! I found the bloody things!" he then held out an old pare of pants. They looked to be her size but there would only be one way to find out. "Here." he then tossed them to her. "The bathroom is just across from my room." He pointed at the door that across from the bed room door. Rebecca went in and pulled the pants over the boxers that she was still wearing, but they were too big.

"How do they fit?" Allistor called from out side the door.

"Um, their too big." Rebecca said as she stepped out. She was holding them up with one hand so that he could see how big they were.

"Well at least their not too small. I did kinda of think that might be the problem so I dug around some more and I found one of my old belts." Allistor then stuck out his hand to reveal an old leather belt. Rebecca gladly took it and strung it threw that loops. Now the pants did not fall down.

"Much better." she smiled a small smile.

"Okay now lets go." Allistor started down the stairs toward the door with Rebecca right behind him. They both got in to his car and started off toward Arthur's house.

okay sorry chap is not yet finnished.


End file.
